HAPPINESS
by XiuMinSeok
Summary: Lelaki itu amat sensitif, penuh teka-teki, dan jauh lebih tua daripada Kim Jong Dae. Ia adalah gairah pertama seorang Kim Jong Dae.


Title : Happiness

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI

Cast : Kim Min Seok dan Kim Jong Dae (EXO)

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

HAPPINESS

DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Meskipun ini XiuChen atau ChenMin, tapi hati ini tetap percaya kalau XiuHan atau LuMin itu… NYATA!**

Lelaki itu amat sensitif, penuh teka-teki, dan jauh lebih tua daripada Kim Jong Dae.

Ia adalah gairah pertama seorang Kim Jong Dae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#HAPPINESS **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jika kita membuka diri_

_Dirimu padaku, dan diriku padamu,_

_Manakala kita tenggelam_

_Kau ke dalam diriku dan aku ke dalam dirimu_

_Manakala kita menghilang_

_Kau di dalam diriku dan aku di dalam dirimu_

_LALU_

_Aku adalah aku_

_Dan engkau adalah engkau_

.

.

.

"The Reader Bagian Pertama Bab Sebelas."

.

.

.

.

**#HAPPINESS **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia…

Berdiri di sana dan tidak berubah,

Masih seperti 4 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

.

**#HAPPINESS **

.

.

.

.

.

.

_4 tahun lalu…_

Jong Dae melangkahkan kakinya malas-malasan melewati sebuah kedai makan di pinggiran jalan Kota Seogwipo ini. Sweater coklatnya yang sudah usang tidak membantunya sama sekali. Badan Jong Dae terasa panas kemudian dingin. Lalu perutnya melilit. Bukan karena belum makan—Jong Dae sudah makan, namun ia memuntahkannya seperti biasa.

Pandangan Jong Dae mulai mengabur seiring ia memaksa dirinya untuk berjalan sampai ke tiang listrik di depannya. Peluh-peluh itu seakan membentuk genangannya sendiri di celana Jong Dae, membuatnya basah. Berjalan dari Sancheondan—tempat tinggal Jong Dae—sampai ke Seogwipo adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Jong Dae seumur hidupnya.

Umur Jong Dae sekarang 13 tahun dan ia pernah menderita penyakit kuning. Penyakit ini telah dideritanya sejak awal musim gugur dan berakhir pada musim semi. Seiring bertambah dingin dan gelapnya suasana akhir tahun, tubuh Jong Dae semakin lemah. Keadaannya bahkan tidak bertambah baik hingga tahun baru menjelang. Cuaca mulai menghangat di bulan Januari dan ibu Jong Dae memindahkan ranjangnya ke dekat balkon. Jong Dae melihat langit, matahari, awan-awan, dan mendengar suara anak-anak bermain di halaman. Hal itu membuat kondisi Jong Dae berangsur membaik.

Kini adalah sebuah malam di tanggal tujuh bulan Maret. Walaupun sudah dikatakan sembuh oleh dokter, tubuh Jong Dae masih rentan. Ia mudah lelah dan belum bisa masuk sekolah sampai awal april nanti. Tapi Jong Dae tetap semangat untuk membuat kondisi tubuhnya menjadi lebih baik lagi. Karena itu lah Jong Dae di sini, sebelah tangannya memegang tiang listrik dan sebelahnya lagi meremas Sweater-nya di bagian dada.

Tarikan napas Jong Dae putus-putus. Sesak. Isi perutnya bergejolak di dalam sana kemudian naik ke kerongkongannya. Tiba-tiba mulut Jong Dae terasa penuh, dan ia berusaha untuk menelannya kembali. Jong Dae mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan membekap mulutnya, saat makanan itu menyembur keluar menerobos jari-jarinya. Jong Dae memeluk tiang listrik di depannya, menatap muntahan di sekitar kakinya, dan memuntahkan lagi cairan bening dan berlendir.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pertolongan yang datang terasa seperti serangan yang mendadak. Lelaki itu menarik tangan Jong Dae, membersihkan sisa muntahan dari sela-sela bibir Jong Dae, dan menggendongnya. Lelaki itu membawa Jong Dae menelusuri sebuah gang, berbelok sedikit ke arah kanan—atau kiri, Jong Dae tidak tahu. Kepalanya pening—kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah kecil.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan Jong Dae di sofa butut miliknya, berlalu ke arah dapur, dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah botol sirup yang di dalamnya berisi air putih dingin. Lelaki itu meletakkan botol itu di atas meja, dan melihat Jong Dae yang sedang menangis.

"Hey." Kata lelaki itu terkejut. "Hey!" Lelaki itu memeluk Jong Dae. Tubuh Jong Dae tidak lebih tinggi dari lelaki itu sehingga Jong Dae bisa merasakan dada lelaki itu menempel ke dadanya. Jong Dae mencium bau napasnya yang asam dan keringat si lelaki yang segar—bau sabun—ketika mereka berpelukan. Jong Dae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, namun ia berhenti menangis.

Lelaki itu bertanya di mana Jong Dae tinggal, lalu menyuruh Jong Dae meminum air di botol itu, dan mengantarnya pulang. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan mobilnya yang ia taruh di belakang rumahnya, kemudian mengemudikannya menuju rumah Jong Dae. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa, dan lelaki itu berpamitan saat mobilnya menepi di depan rumah Jong Dae.

Jong Dae menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Ibunya, ketika ia telah menggosok giginya, dan membuat dirinya nyaman dibaluti selimut di atas ranjangnya. Ibu Jong Dae berkata kalau ia harus membeli roti tawar dan berterima kasih kepada si lelaki.

Karena itu lah, setelah satu minggu dan kondisi Jong Dae mulai membaik, ia kembali berada di sini, mengetuk pintu rumah si lelaki dengan sebungkus roti tawar di tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#HAPPINESS **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jong Dae mengetuk pintu rumah si lelaki dua kali dan ia mulai resah. Jong Dae baru saja akan beranjak pergi saat wajah si lelaki muncul dari balik pintu. Jong Dae tersenyum, dan lelaki itu mempersilahkan Jong Dae masuk. Ia menyuruh Jong Dae duduk di sofa bututnya, saat ia menaruh roti tawar Jong Dae di dalam kulkasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, nak?" Lelaki itu duduk di lantai karena sofa itu hanya muat untuk satu orang. Sepertinya lelaki ini jarang menerima tamu.

Jong Dae berpikir sejenak. Ia menatap wajah si lelaki—mukanya manis, bahkan lebih manis dari gadis manapun yang pernah Jong Dae temui. Matanya hitam dan hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya tipis dan gusinya kelihatan saat lelaki itu tertawa.

"Aku bukan bocah umur 20 tahun nak."Lelaki itu tergelak. Matanya tertutup, dan Jong Dae melihat kerutan di sana. "Umurku sudah 35. Demi tuhan." Lelaki itu merangkak ke arah Jong Dae, mengacak rambut coklat Jong Dae.

"Uh-oh." Jong Dae tergagap. Ia merona. Jong Dae tidak punya saudara laki-laki, dan lelaki di depannya ini bertingkah seolah Jong Dae adalah adiknya. Karena itu lah Jong Dae merona, dan ia tersenyum lebar, mebuat pipinya tampak lebih tirus.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Lelaki itu berdiri, beranjak ke arah gantungan baju yang ada di sudut ruangan, memakai jaket mantelnya. Rumah ini kecil, Jong Dae beranggapan pintu di sebelah kanan dapur adalah kamar mandi dan di sebelahnya adalah kamar lelaki ini. Jong Dae kembali beranggapan kalau ia adalah tamu pertama lelaki itu di tahun ini atau 2 tahun belakangan ini atau mungkin seumur hidup lelaki itu. Pasalnya rumah ini kecil dan berantakan.

"Namaku Jong Dae…" Jong Dae berpikir sejenak. Ia ragu untuk mengatakannya, namun ia kembali melanjutkan. "Kim Jong Dae, paman." Jong Dae tersenyum melihat punggung lelaki itu. Postur lelaki itu bahkan sangat… mungil.

"Aku Kim Min Seok. Maaf Jong Dae, aku ada pekerjaan…" Lelaki itu mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja makan.

"Di hari minggu?" Jong Dae memotong kata-kata si lelaki. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto di kulkas. Foto Minseok dengan lelaki lain. Lelaki yang tak kalah manis dari Minseok.

"Hmmm…" Minseok berdeham dan matanya mengikuti arah pandang Jong Dae. Minseok terkekeh geli, lalu ia berkata. "Iya. Paman tidak suka wanita. Apa itu membuatmu tidak nyaman, nak?"

"Ahhh…" Jong Dae menggaruk tengkuknya. "A-aniiiii."

"Jadi, karena paman banyak pekerjaan. Orang dewasa memang banyak pekerjaan, meskipun itu hari munggu…" Minseok berjalan ke arah Jong Dae, menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Jadi, apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Aku…" Ditatap seperti itu membuat Jong Dae gugup, seolah-olah ia baru saja ketahuan mencuri. "Aku mau…" Jong Dae menunduk, paman Minseok benar-benar maniak umur.

"Sama-sama Dae-ie." Minseok menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Jong Dae lembut. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

Jong Dae tidak menjawab. Ia tidak menyukai bagaimana pertemuan ini akan segera berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa main ke sini lagi, kalau kau mau." Kata Minseok seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jong Dae.

.

.

.

.

.

Jong Dae membiarkan Minseok menggenggam tangannya, menggiringnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Minseok berpamitan saat Jong Dae keluar dari mobilnya. Ia melambai ke arah Jong Dae dari dalam mobil, dan menghilang di persimpangan.

Jong Dae tersenyum. Ia merasa aneh. Sekaligus… bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#HAPPINESS **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kunjungan Jong Dae yang ke dua, ia selalu datang menemui Minseok. Jong Dae bahkan telah mempelajari jadwal Minseok dan keseharian lelaki yang lebih tua 22 tahun darinya itu, entah untuk apa. Jong Dae beralasan agar ia bisa mengetahui hari apa saja Minseok bisa bersamanya dalam waktu yang lama. Jong Dae selalu pergi dari rumahnya jam 7 pagi setelah ia menghabiskan sarapannya sambil berusaha tidak memuntahkannya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah rumah Minseok dan sampai di sana 45 menit setelahnya. Minseok bisa menemani Jong Dae sampai jam satu siang pada hari Senin sampai Kamis. Minseok sebenarnya sudah menyuruh Jong Dae untuk tidak datang pada hari Jum'at, Sabtu, dan Minggu, karena Minseok akan sangat… sibuk pada hari itu. Tapi Jong Dae tetap datang dan Minseok akan langsung mengantarnya pulang.

Minseok tidak pernah keberatan dengan kehadiran Jong Dae. Ia bahkan berterima kasih—walaupun ia tidak mengucapkannya—kepada Jong Dae, karena telah mau menemaninya dan seringkali membantu Minseok beres-beres rumah. Menurut Minseok, Jong Dae adalah anak yang pintar dan kritis. Ia juga anak yang periang, sangat hyper active, namun kondisinya yang masih lemah terkadang membuat Minseok khawatir melihatnya. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Jong Dae akan tersenyum lebar dan berkata "Aku baik-baik saja, Minseokkie-hyung!"

Sedikit banyak, Minseok berharap kalau ia memiliki anak—yang mana itu tidak mungkin—ia ingin anak yang seperti Jong Dae. Setampan Jong Dae. Sepintar Jong Dae. Seceria Jong Dae. Oh iya, Minseok juga sangat menyukai suara Jong Dae. Apa lagi saat Jong Dae menyanyikan lagu Mirraclle in December. Minseok bahkan menangis saat pertama kali mendengarnya.

Minseok pernah bertanya kepada Jong Dae apakah ia bersedia menjadi anaknya. Jong Dae langsung menggeleng dan berkata kalau Minseok lebih pantas menjadi Hyungnya. Semenjak itu Minseok tidak pernah mengutarakan keinginannya itu kepada Jong Dae yang sepertinya belum sadar kalau dirinya sudah berumur 35 tahun.

Minseok lebih pantas menjadi Hyungnya Jong Dae? Demi tuhan.

Jong Dae sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia senang sekali kalau sudah bertemu Minseok dan membenci saat-saat kalau mereka harus berpisah. Kalau Minseok bertanya, Jong Dae akan berdalih kalau Minseok adalah hyungnya. Dan ia harus menemui hyungnya setiap hari. Padahal lebih dari itu, ada alasan yang bisa diterima.

Alasan yang lebih masuk akal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jong Dae jatuh cinta kepada lelaki tua yang telah menolongnya,

.

.

.

.

Kim Min Seok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#HAPPINESS **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu Jong Dae secara rutin menemui Minseok. Kondisi Jong Dae menjadi lebih baik dan ia mulai jarang terkena demam. Mungkin karena Jong Dae selalu berjalan kaki ke rumah Minseok dan hal itu membuat tenaga Jong Dae bertambah. Jong Dae juga tidak memuntahkan makan malamnya semenjak 5 hari yang lalu.

Pernah suatu hari Ibu Jong Dae bertanya kenapa ia selalu menemui Minseok. Ibunya terlihat khawatir karena sang anak selalu menemui seorang pria tua—yang cantik. Jong Dae terpojok dan ia hanya bisa memeluk Ibunya. Ibunya menangis dipelukan Jong Dae, dan bergumam andai saja Ayah Jong Dae masih ada.

Jong Dae pun menangis karena ia tidak mengerti dirinya. Ia masih sangat muda, dan ia telah memutuskan 'siapa' dirinya sebenarnya. Jong Dae bahkan belum pernah memulai hubungan cinta monyet dengan gadis manapun. Tapi ketika Jong Dae membayangkan senyum gusinya Minseok, rambut Minseok, mata Minseok,… bibir Minseok, Jong Dae tidak sanggup menahan perasaanya. Semuanya bahkan terasa semakin menjadi-jadi dan menuntut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena itu lah Jong Dae di sini. Memeluk Ibunya, menagis sesunggukan, dan bergumam kalau ia mencintai Minseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#HAPPINESS **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini malam hari di tanggal 23 maret. Hari Kamis. Dan besok adalah hari Jum'at. Artinya Jong Dae hanya akan berjalan ke rumah Minseok dan lelaki pujaannya itu akan langsung mengantarnya pulang. Minseok akan menegur Ibu Jong Dae yang sedang menjemur pakaian di samping halaman dengan klakson mobilnya, dan ia akan menghilang di persimpangan. Terkadang Jong Dae penasaran apa sebenarnya pekerjaan Minseok. Tapi pasti lelaki itu punya privasi dan Jong Dae menghormati itu. Jong Dae percaya apapun yang Minseok lakukan adalah sebuah perkerjaan yang baik.

Malam ini Jong Dae tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Selimutnya jatuh ke sisi kanan ranjang, dan Jong Dae mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal guling. Bibir Jong Dae terbuka sedikit, ia mengigaukan nama Minseok beberapa kali. Keringat membasahi piama Jong Dae. Mata Jong Dae yang tertutup seakan merapatkan pejamannya, dan pelukan Jong Dae pada si guling semakin erat. Kenikmatan yang tertahan terpancar di muka Jong Dae saat cairan itu keluar dan membasahi celananya juga kasurnya.

Esoknya Jong Dae terbangun dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia juga senang karena dirinya telah melewati masa anak-anak. Jong Dae melihat ke arah celananya yang basah dan gambaran tentang mimpinya seakan terputar ulang di kepalanya. Semuanya tampak begitu salah bagi Jong Dae. Ini tidak benar, sekaligus aneh baginya. Jong Dae lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya, melepas sepreinya, dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Hari ini Jong Dae tidak pergi menemui Minseok. Ia hanya terduduk di sofa, memperhatikan siaran TV yang semakin membosankan saja. Saat Jong Dae menatap sebuah adegan berpelukan di layar TV, gambaran akan mimpinya terulang lagi dan Jong Dae merasakan perubahan di bawah sana.

Jong Dae gelisah. Semakin ia menahan gejolaknya, sensasinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Jong Dae melihat kondisi ruang tamu yang lengang, Ibunya mungkin masih tidur. Jong Dae mulai mengelus bagian dirinya yang lain dan ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan ia sengaja membayangkan semuanya lagi. Jong Dae bahagia saat itu namun setelahnya ia merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok adalah yang pertama bagi Jong Dae.

.

.

.

.

Cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

Gairah pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#TBC**

**Terima Kasih bagi kalian semua yang masih memberikan dukungannya kepada saya agar terus berkarya di situs ini, meskipun harus menempuh jalan yang rumit; MENAKLUKAN INTERNET POSITIF! Fiuh, tapi untunglah saya bias melalui ujian terberat tersebut. Dan tadaaaaa! FF Baru lagi -_- and GAJE as usual T^T**

**Ini bukan FF Rate M okeee, jadi jangan berharap yang tidak tidak di chapter depan. Ini akan menjadi Two Shots, maybe? Lol. Sekali lagi terima kasiiiiiiiiih.**

**Oh iya, sebenarnya saya dari dulu ingin memberikan alamat FB saya kepada kalian agar mempermudah komunikasi DALAM KURUNG; menagih lanjutan FF. tapi, sepertinya itu bakal awkward karena saya adalah…. Lelaki -_-**

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


End file.
